Buggoid vs. Ogel
Amset-Ra is in his office. Ogel walks in. Amset-Ra: '''Hey! I thought I told the guards to lock you up again! '''Ogel: '''Yeah, but apparently I have to go battle... '''Amset-Ra: '''Uh, fine. But you'd better not win! '''Ogel: '''How about if I do win, you let me not go in the cells? '''Amset-Ra: '''Ha, you'll never win! '''Ogel: '''In which case, there wouldn't be any problem with it, right? '''Amset-Ra: '''Uh... Fine, but if you lose, you have to stay in the cellar for the next three million years. '''Ogel: '''Um... '''Invizable: The battle is starting soon. Amset-Ra: 'Wow, you're pretty good at being invisible! '''Invizable: '''I practice. '''Terabyte: '''Welcome back to Amset-Ra's Pyramid of AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!! As you can tell, I have updated my vocabulary to match the times. '''Emmet: '''That's awesome! '''Terabyte: '''I thought everything was awesome? '''Amset-Ra: '''Ogel isn't. '''Terabyte: '''Let's get back to the FIGHTERS!!!!!!!! First up, in the corner that's not Yellow, Blue or Green, is the other Terry! '''Terry: '''Hello again! '''Terabyte: '''And in the corner that's not Red, Green or Yellow is the evil Ogel! '''Ogel: '''Uh... Mwahahahaha! '''Terabyte: '''It's time for our other enemy to give a prediction! '''Clouse: '''That be me, no? I say the winner be Ogel, for evilness does abound... '''Invizable: '''Fight! '''Ogel: '''Be scared, for my mighty Orbs will defeat you! Ice Orbs! Mwahahahahaha! '''Amset-Ra: '''Sorry, there's a rule against any Orbs in here. I like my pyramids nice and warm. '''Ogel: '''What!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! ''Guards take Ice Orbs away, and stand at side holding them. 'Terry: '''Heheh! Laser-shooting things are allowed though! ''PewPew! 'Ogel: '''Gah! '''Terabyte: '''Terry the Buggoid shot at Ogel, but his black armour deflected the lasers, and they hit the Ice Orbs! I guess you could say your plan BLACK-fired, right? '''Amset-Ra: '''Burr... That's not... Freezing... I mean funny! Not funny! Brr, get me some fire... '''Terry: '''Ah! The cold! It weakens me! There's only one thing to do... '''Terabyte: '''Terry is building something, but what could it be? It looks like it's the Crater Creeper! '''Ogel: '''This isn't fair! '''Terry: '''Snip, snap, attack! ''The Crater Creeper begins to charge towards Ogel. 'Amset-Ra: '''Haha! Back to the cellars for you, Ogel! '''Ogel: '''I surrender! '''Invizable: '''There is no surrender. '''Ogel: '''Oh, fine. ''Ogel presses a button on his wrist and a jetpack activates. 'Terabyte: '''Ogel is flying towards Terry with a jetpack! I always wondered why his armour was so big! '''Amset-Ra: '''No! Don't let him win! '''Terry: '''Hi-ya! Die! ''Pewpewpewpewpewpewpewpew! 'Terabyte: '''Terry the Buggoid is shooting at Ogel, but all it's doing is bouncing off of the armour and hitting the ground! '''Terry: '''Missiles! ''Pew! Boom! '''Terabyte: '''Terry the Buggoid fired the missiles and they blew up Ogel! But is Ogel alright? '''Amset-Ra: '''No! He isn't! He's dead! Now quick, take him away! '''Ogel: '''Ugh... I... '''Terabyte: That's all for now, folks! 'Trendsetter: '''Oh my gosh, who even SAYS that anymore? You are SO out of date. '''Terabyte: '''Would you mind throwing this one in the cells too? '''Amset-Ra: '''Sure! '''Trendsetter: '''Hey! Prisons are so, like, old-style! I thought there weren't any laws anymore! This isn't fun! '''Terabyte: '''That's two wins for the other Terry! Any last words, anyone? ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you like Buggoid vs. Ogel? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles